


I'd Stay for a Long Time

by kenainot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Seungyoon wasn't really denying anything. It was just hard to say it.





	I'd Stay for a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> unedited. drabble. Please comment on what you think of it. uwu.

Seungyoon woke up with a terrible headache and he knew exactly where it came from.

"Fuck." He uttered helplessly. A few more curses to fully deliver how he really feels at a Sunday morning, afternoon? He's not too sure. Thinking is even making him want to puke his guts out.

Really, all he could say was a lot more fucks and shits. He has not even open his eyes. His Sunday's doing great. Thanks for asking.

"Dammit, Seungyoon shut up." 

The voice made him open his eyes. Was that Seunghoon? He panned his head to the right side of the bed, and his head wanted to split in two.

Dammit.

And yes, it was Seunghoon beside him, looking like a reincarnation of anything shit at a Sunday afternoon. He was clearly as hungover as he was. 

How did he end up in his bed?

He closed his eyes and released a deep breath. God, he wanted to puke.

"Let me use the bathroom first. I'm older." Seunghoon suddenly announced, standing up and making his way already. Seungyoon could only groan an affirmation. He really could not do anything about his desire to puke his guts out when Seunghoon was already inside.

He slurred a 'hurry up' before finding the strength to get up and lean on the bed. His soul finally waking up slowly. His world is still spinning at the moment.

"I'm never drinking again." He said to no one in particular. Seunghoon clearly heard it, earning a snort from him.

Seungyoon prayed he could stand up without fainting because he felt so awful. What the fuck did they drink yesterday?

Seunghoon was already outside and rummaging through his drawer for a shirt to wear.

"What the fuck did we drink? I feel like I lost a liver or something." Seungyoon finally asked as he head to the bathroom. Closing it for good measure. He needed to puke in peace.

He could hear Seunghoon's laugh at the other side of the door.

Fucker.

He went out looking a little less like death and grabbed the shirt that Seunghoon handed him. He wore it with ease, size clearly a little bigger than what's he's used to wearing.

"I'm pretty sure Jinwoo concocted poison drinks for us last night." Seunghoon answered him. He was now sitting at the bean bag on the floor. 

Seungyoon chose to sit on the bed again.

"I think I blacked out. I can't remember shit." Seungyoon muttered.

"You and me both." His friend agreed.

"The last thing I remember was Mino trying to pole dance and us four getting kicked out of the club because of him." Seungyoon appreciated the bottled water thrown by Seunghoon at that moment. He was so thirsty.

"Oh, I remember a little further than that. The four of us went back in my room. Here. Jinwoo magically supplied more drinks." Seunghoon stated while motioning a pile of empty bottles outside his veranda.

"Where are they then?" Seungyoon asked a little confused.

"Now, that I could not give you a definite answer. My last memory was you crawling to my bed cursing Jinwoo for making you drink too much. I also remember drinking some more before calling it a night. The things that happened in between - I'm not too sure." Seunghoon answered.

Seungyoon could only pout. He was a sleepy drunk. It's true that he's always the first one to pass out too which sucks because he would always miss all the fun.

"Let's eat. I've message the two of them but they're not replying. They're probably passed out somewhere." Seunghoon said grabbing his wallet and keys.

Seungyoon smiled. Food. Finally.

*

"You don't look well." Seungyoon commented. He was looking at his friend Mimo, looking like death at their 9am lecture. He even used kinder words to spare his friend.

"I slept at five am. Spent my time sketching." Mino answered, lowering his head on the desk. He was clearly trying to sleep, but Seungyoon has other plans.

"What happened last weekend? I swore I blacked out, and you were gone when I woke up." He inquired.

Mino sighed. His sleep would have to wait apparently.

"You want the truth or do you want me to spare you?" Mino asked back.

The fuck is that supposed to mean? Seungyoon creased his eyebrows and urged Mink to continue talking.

"So yeah, I pole danced at the club and we were kicked out." Mino stated and Seungyoon nodded. He could remember that.

"You started crying saying you wanted to drink more so we headed to Seunghoon's apartment. You were so smashed, man. You kept clinging to anyone near you." Mino continued. Seungyoon wanted to jump off a window or something.

"So yeah, Jinwoo was still sober enough to buy more drinks. You know for a small body, he sure could hold his liquor." Mino muttered before continuing. "You started singing lauv songs, but you were yawning too. It was an amusing sight."

Heavens, Seungyoon really wanted a window to jump off to now.

"Then you started crying. You were throwing tantrums, man. You keep saying it's Seunghoon's fault. Seunghoon didn't even know what he did, but he decided to go along with it. You were clearly drunk." Mino chuckled after narrating.

"Jinwoo asked you what did Seunghoon do, but you just kept on punching and kicking him. You just kept saying it was his fault." Mino continued.

Seungyoon could feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

"I don't even know, man. You look so broken even for a drunk guy like me." Mino uttered.

"Huh." Seungyoon managed to respond.

"I remember Seunghoon just hugging you and saying sorry. Then you suddenly stopped and crawled down to his bed. You passed out just like that." Mino finished, his eyes now closing. He wanted to sleep and so Seungyoon allowed him.

"Huh." He muttered.

Way to go Kang Seungyoon.

*

Seungyoon made his way to a growing crowd and slipped inside the studio. He texted Jinwoo earlier and the other informed him that he was currently recording for a production. Seungyoon wanted to talk to him and they agreed to meet in here.

Jinwoo waved at him, and motioned him to sit beside him. It seems like he was through recording.

"Thank you for seeing me, hyung." Seungyoon said as he handed Jinwoo a newly bought coffee. The other smiled as he received it 

"It's no problem. We're just recording the backup vocals now so you're not really being a bother. Why did you want to see me though?" Jinwoo inquired.

"Mino told me what happened last weekend. But he's an imaginative drunk so I wanted to ask you as well." He stated honestly. 

"Oh yeah, he is " Jinwoo agreed at his statement before continuing, "I'll just get to the point then."

Seungyoon gulped.

Damn.

"You didn't spill your heart's out, if that's what you want to know." Jinwoo said nonchalantly.

Seungyoon bit his lower lip.

"You did say it was his fault over and over again though. And Seungyoon, we all know Seunghoon isn't dense nor stupid." Jinwoo continued.

"I know." Seungyoon agreed, not really finding any strength to argue otherwise.

"I think he's just waiting for you to talk to him." Jinwoo added.

"I know." Seungyoon uttered again. His voice laced with fear and insecurities.

"You're important to him. You won't lose him." Jinwoo smiled as he says the words.

"I know. It's just-"

"Stop overthinking and talk to him." Jinwoo interrupted. "You don't have much time."  
Seungyoon. smiled and leaned for a hug. Jinwoo enveloping him in a comforting embrace.

*

Seungyoon wasn't the type to deny his feelings for too long. That was Mino's forte. He was straightforward and honest with himself. So it really didn't come as an epiphany when he realized his feelings for Seunghoon.

They met when Seungyoon was just ten and Seunghoon was twelve. Seungyoon just moved in the neighborhood and he was still unfamiliar to so many things. He remembered going to the playground, hoping to make some friends along the way. It was a good plan in his books.

He was there, and he saw Seunghoon cooly leading the other kids at some game. Seungyoon wanted to join. He sat at the sidelines and watched them run around having the time of their lives.

Strangely enough, it was Jinwoo, then thirteen, who noticed him first. Both of them exchanging smiles before he was ushered to the group. He also met Mino that day. It was not clear memory anymore, but he found himself a part of the group at some point. He was the youngest and he was doted. Oh god, he was doted and babied, especially by Seunghoon.

Seunghoon made sure he had the biggest piece of the chicken. He made sure that Seungyoon was eating properly and at the right time. Mino would often whine and tell them they're the same age, but Seunghoon wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he has favorites. Jinwoo would laugh and stuff another piece at Mino's mouth. 

The dynamics seem to continue as they grow up. Seungyoon and Mino was on the same class in highschool and Jinwoo and Seunghoon on their final year. Life was easy for Seungyoon and Mino.

The entire school knew that Seunghoon, the pride of their school, treated the two freshmen preciously. Seunghoon was famous at their school. He was an allrounder. He was good at sports, stated average in grades, participated in events, and a kindhearted guy overall. Everyone admired him so it wasn't a surprise when the entire school doted in Seungyoon too. Not to mention the fact that, seniors would treat him food in exchange for Jinwoo's number. His other hyung was too good looking for his own good.

But yeah, the dynamics. It was cool and stable. Their friendship getting stronger every year. Mino decided to join the art club and Seungyoon, because he wanted to spend time with his Seunghoon hyung, signed up for dance.

And he was shit at dancing. 

Mino laughed at him, and Jinwoo gave him a pat at the back. Seunghoon cheered for him, and promised to teach him. Seungyoon could only smile.

You see, there wasn't a defining moment. It wasn't like a movie where Seunghoon suddenly shined and looked like a prince in front of him. Seunghoon was a tall and lanky kid. And although he grew up i be a good looking man, Seungyoon still thinks he was too long for a human.

It was a slow realization. Molded by the fact that he saw him everyday. Seunghoon taught him how to dance in beat and then treated him for food afterwards. It was just convenience store food. But somewhere along the way, he found himself thinking of Seunghoon in a different light. Seunghoon never treated him differently. He still gave him the biggest chicken piece, and he would still kick him when he was being annoying with Mino.

It didn't even happen in highschool. Seunghoon and Jinwoo graduated and Seungyoon was left behind with Mino. The two of them navigating the town by themselves. Seungyoon thought the feeling of missing Seunghoon was normal. He was doted and babied too much. He just got used to it. 

So when they met again, on the same college, he realized, it wasn't normal at all.

Seunghoon continued to treat him like before. and it was making his heart ache. He was never treated differently. It was just him who felt differently.

It sucks, but he learned to live with it.

Until last week, apparently.

*

"You should stop hiding and sit beside me, Seungyoon-ah." 

Seungyoon was startled. He thought he was safely hidden by the wall. He took a deep breath and walked his way to the bench were Seunghoon was currently seated. 

"Sit with me." Seunghoon stated. Seungyoon nodded and took a sit beside him.

"I've been thinking a lot lately." Seunghoon said, his eyes still directed at the field in front of him.

"That's not good." Seungyoon countered, making Seunghoon laugh.

"I think it's my fault." Seunghoon said, gaze shifting to the younger.

"Yes, it is." Seungyoon agreed. "You treated me so well. How the hell am I supposed to not feel anything?"

Seunghoon chuckled. Seungyoon wanted to punch him. 

"You're a cute kid." Seunghoon smiled at him.

"I'm not a kid anymore." The younger pouted.

"Yes, you aren't." Seunghoon agreed.

Silence.

"I'm headed to Japan. You know that right?" It was Seunghoon.

"I know. You don't have to remind me. I had my breakdown last saturday while drunk and blaming you for everything. So really, I'll be okay." Seungyoon sighed. And wow, does his heart ache right now.

"You're just really going to assume everything without hearing me at all?" Seunghoon asked, voice amused.

"Well, unless you say you like me back, there's no point really. Seungyoon said finding the courage to smile.

He would need a drink after this. He felt like he was breaking slowly.

"I like you back."

Seungyoon could use a vodka later.

"What?" Seungyoon was suddenly lost. 

"I like you back, you brat." Seunghoon stated, taking his hand, intertwining it with his.

"What?" He asked again.

"I knew I like you when we were still in highschool. You came in as a cute freshman and you were always with me. I liked it when you're with me all the time. You learned dancing for me. I'm not that immune to tour charms." Seunghoon said honestly.

Seungyoon had to take a deep breath.

"Are you confessing to me?" He asked. "K was supposed to confess to you. The fuck?"

Seunghoon could only laugh.

"You're really cute when your flustered." Seunghoon uttered.

Seungyoon could only grip their intertwined hands. He was feeling everything at the same time. It was unfair.

"But I'm still going to Japan for work Seungyoon."

Seungyoon heard him. He heard him, alright.

"Are we not trying then?" Seungyoon asked. Because heavens, he wanted to try.

Seungyoon felt a kiss on his cheeks.

"Do you want to?" Seunghoon asked back.

Seungyoon smiled and looked af Seungyoon.

"Yes." He answered and pressed his lips against Seunghoon's. 

It was quick. Only a peck. But his heart was suddenly full.

Seunghoon closed his eyes and smiled.

"God, you're going to be the death of me." 

Seungyoon laughed at his hyung's words.

"Now, let's go somewhere for a date." Seungyoon stood up, dragging the taller.

There were no fireworks or dramatic confessions that day. But it was fine. It was more than okay. They were together, and that's all that matters. 

*

"Wait so you're together, together, now?" Mino shouted. Seungyoon rolled his eyes.

"Mino we're in the airport. Lower your voice." Jinwoo reprimanded.

"I just saw my two bestfriends sucking faces. How am I supposed to shut up?" He continued to whine as Jinwoo released a stressed sigh.

Seungyoon was not really listening anymore. Not when he was enveloped in a hug. Seunghoon whispering him I love yous and promises of seeing each other again next month.

His luggage is ready, but you didn't hear that from him.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter: @kenainot


End file.
